


【骸纲】天幕坠落

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 转型攻控x
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【骸纲】天幕坠落

当沢田纲吉踏上通往教堂屋顶的最后一节台阶，一晃眼从匍匐在来福枪后面的六道骸身上看到某种军人的特质。他听说六道骸正在执行一项秘密任务，是由彭格列高层亲自交付给他的。这是很罕见的情况，但纲吉也只是旁敲侧击地询问了任务的危险性。因为他知道有些不该问的，就算问了也不会被如实回答。他从来没法去认真鄙视谎言的存在，因为他理解谎言背后那些或痛苦或矛盾的难言之隐。

“我们看中的是六道骸的能力。”

“他拥有我们的委托人青睐的那种特质。”

现在想想，“那种特质”或许指的就是军人的特质。纲吉远远趴在侧对六道骸的一处栏杆上，托着腮久久注视着他。骸或许在听到脚步声时就注意到了他的存在，但他仍旧一动不动在原地待命，没有抬头，也没有打招呼。他的右眼正对瞄准镜，很久才眨一下。那种显而易见的冷漠和疏离感刺痛了纲吉，也抑制住了他想要唤他的冲动。骸周身仿佛始终竖着一堵无形的屏障。他不会去刻意抵触谁或无缘无故彰显某些示威性的敌意，而只是不温不火、泰然自若地处在某个看似近在咫尺又永远碰不到的点上。纲吉试图去靠近，但是他与骸之间的距离好像总也无法缩进，两人的关系没有恶化但也得不到任何改善。他直觉拥有坚强的意志力的骸不会逃避什么，当然也没在逃避他的心意，但同时也没打算向任何人敞开心扉。

还是不要擅自去打扰他比较好……纲吉闷闷不乐地想着。压在护栏边缘的手肘渐渐发麻，肚子也饿了。他终于忍不住叫了一声他的名字，问他想吃什么。

“炸鸡和啤酒？”

半开玩笑的提议果然是收不到回应的。

“你总得喝点水吧？我去给你买……”

“不用。”

那句潦草又生硬的答复让纲吉只得把后面的话咽回肚子里。他把手插进裤袋，踢着地上的一颗小石子，慢吞吞走下楼梯。

等纲吉两手提着装满零食和饮料的塑料袋再次爬上教堂的屋顶时，骸已经不在来福枪后面，而是靠坐在栏杆旁看书。纲吉在他身边盘腿而坐，骸对此没有表示什么，然而那种视而不见的冷漠又不知为何让纲吉莫名感到安心。因为骸的沉默通常情况下意味着一种接受。纲吉拆开一盒草莓大福递过去，骸将书页翻过一面，用余光瞄了他一眼，随即拿起一块放进嘴里咀嚼。

“任务……还顺利吗？”

“目标没有出现。”

“诶？那不就是暴露了吗？”

“我不这么认为。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不需要。”

就在纲吉以为肯定问不出个所以然的时候，骸忽然毫无征兆地打开了话匣子（他想大概是草莓大福的功劳）。据说那是一项军队委派的任务，委托人是军界高官，内容牵扯到已经覆灭的艾斯托拉涅欧家族。目标则是一位曾经参与研发特殊子弹并给人体实验提供过大量资金的科学家兼投资方……纲吉一下子就明白过来骸执着于这项任务的理由，反倒开始顾虑起自己是否有打扰到对方。就在他心猿意马之际，骸忽然朝他倾过身来，低头在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“骸……！”

纲吉像被蛰了一下似地偏开头，面红耳赤又底气不足地喊出一声。然而骸已经像什么也没发生一样又拿起一块大福吃起来，同时又翻了一页书。纲吉记不清这种不清不白的暧昧关系已经持续了多久，最早鼓起勇气告白的人是他，而骸没有直接拒绝——只是狠狠嘲讽了他一顿。但是他当时确实也被骸吻了。那一日令他历久弥新的激烈的吻，与刚才的吻截然不同。

“被一个黑手党告白，我还真是不幸。”

他记得骸当时是这么说的。还有其他更过分、更伤人的话，由于本能的自我保护，纲吉都抛到了记忆深处那块不轻易去触碰的地方。毫无疑问，自己应该是被甩了，但是骸的吻又让他抱起没来由的期待。横竖被玩弄的人都是自己吧，纲吉心想。但是有关骸的一切不管过去多久还是会刺痛他的心。很显然，骸不懂爱，也不懂得爱一个人的痛苦。而他更苦恼于骸对他的痛苦一无所知甚至熟视无睹——起码在沢田纲吉感性的认知里。

“据说从这里可以看到很美的星空。”

平静下来后，纲吉忽然没头没脑地蹦出一句。他随后和骸仰头看去，夜空乌云密布，连同月亮也一起遮了个严严实实。纲吉尴尬地干笑出声，其实内心欲哭无泪。不知道为什么他在骸面前总是会变得很狼狈，不管是找话题还是别的任何他为拉近关系作出的努力，都几乎没有成功过。骸一如既往沉默寡言，除工作内容之外很少表明确切立场。这让他不知道他到底喜欢什么。而至于骸讨厌的东西，纲吉倒是心知肚明，所以有时会让他产生“骸或许根本没有喜欢的东西”的错觉，但最终还是归咎于自己的失败而没能与对方坦诚相待。

“那，希望骸的任务顺利完成——我相信你绝对没问题的。“

只是远距离狙击而已，对于骸来说应该小菜一碟，纲吉信誓旦旦地这么认为。在将袋子里剩余的未拆装的食物留给对方后，纲吉起身伸了个懒腰，慢慢沿着楼梯走下去。

“沢田纲吉。”

脚步蓦地顿住，纲吉回过头朝习惯性直呼他全名的人看去。在对方背靠的护栏后，一缕月光从厚重的云层间倾泻下来。骸随后只是无言地凝视着他。那个画面不知为何忽然让纲吉涌起一股强烈的想哭的冲动——想冲过去用力抱住那个人，一遍遍重申他爱他的事实。就算不知道怎么爱他，但是也好爱他……可是纲吉当下只感觉双脚仿佛扎根在了原地，他自我安慰那种寂寞和可能失去骸的惶恐不安是出于自己麻烦的感性。毕竟他们明天还会再见面的，等到那时骸的任务也一定就圆满结束了，等到那时他再把这一刻想对他做的说的一切付诸于行动就好。当下，纲吉等待着骸的下文，心跳紧张地加速跳动——

“没什么。”

骸说完这句便移开了目光。月亮重新隐入云层，徒留一片阴影将他孤傲的身影笼罩。

＊

沢田纲吉独自一人靠在宴会厅一角，无心吃喝攀谈，端着一杯香槟默默站了二十多分钟。一种不祥的预感压在心头，令他感到忐忑不安又茫然无措。总觉得少了点什么，有什么东西正在他看不见的地方潜移默化地异变，一种完全脱离他掌控的东西……他在这种商业集会上总是觉得格格不入，并非因为找不到话题的切入点，而是对自己的身份有所顾忌。

误打误撞，他的视线忽然和不远处的一群女人不期而遇。当她们说笑着朝他走来时，为了避免尴尬，纲吉慌不择路地混进人群直奔盥洗室。直到躲进最里面的隔间才松了一口气。他今晚实在不在状态，但又不知道是什么原因令他烦躁又沮丧。正在这时，另一个男人走了进来。纲吉先是听到洗手池里的流水声，紧接着是电话被接通的信号音。由于盥洗室的回声效果良好，即便没开免提，纲吉也能听到电话另一头的声音。

“上校，有人说在现场看到了伊万。”

“我要你们的人确认是他。这次不能再出任何差错了。”

“可是您知道，伊万老奸巨猾……”

“我不想听任何借口！彭格列的那个狙击手就位了吗？”

“是的，上校。一天前六道骸已经在指定地点待命。”

“记住，狙击必须要同步。绝对不能让那个黑手党有所察觉。”

纲吉蓦地感到心脏被揪紧。“同步”的意思是……

“必须确保伊万和六道骸一起被解决。”

“遵命，上校。”

男人的脚步声离去后，纲吉跌跌撞撞冲出包间，撑在洗手台上大口大口地喘着气——阴谋……骸有危险！等他匆匆忙忙赶回会场，一眼便捕捉到人群里唯一那个穿军装的身影。他径直拨开人群向正在同一群男男女女谈笑风生的上校走去，从侧面一把揪住他的衣领直接把人按到了墙上。纲吉只觉得头脑发热、怒火中烧，冲动促使他越轨。他知道冥冥中存在绝不能去轻易打破的规矩。但是一想到骸他就再也控制不住自己。

“撤回！”他低吼道，“撤回刚才那条命令。我不允许你伤害彭格列的守护者！”

高他一头的上校先是愣了几秒。他是个身材魁梧、蓄着络腮胡子的中年人，一副亚欧混血的不善面相。他轻蔑地扫了他一眼，忽然嗤笑出声。纲吉隐约听到他念叨了一句“卑劣的老鼠……”

“我要求您立刻中止任务。因为与最初的委托内容不符，彭格列有权拒绝执行。”

上校依旧一言不发，看起来根本不屑于同他解释，甚至也不再正眼瞧他。人群开始窃窃私语、交头接耳。只听背后传来一阵齐刷刷金属碰撞的声音，纲吉转头看去，一排武警赫然围拢在他身后，枪口整齐划一直指他的头。其中一名武警开始向他喊话：

“沢田先生，请立刻放开史蒂文森上校。”

纲吉咬了咬牙，又把男人的衣领攥紧了几分。

“为什么要那么做？为什么要欺骗我们？为什么要对骸出手？”

“不是他就是你。”上校忽然冷冷说道。

“什么意思？”

然而就在纲吉愣神的时候，几名武警已经一拥而上将他重重按倒，强行压制在地上。纲吉只能在一堆纷乱的脚步中眼睁睁看着上校在武警的护送下堂而皇之离开了宴会厅。

“放开我！如果骸有个三长两短，我绝对不会原谅你——”

他完全不顾身份地大吼着，拼命挣扎起来。他承诺过不在公共场合随意使用力量，但眼下的状况已经容不得他三思。正当纲吉手上的戒指开始发亮时，另一个熟悉的声音越过骚动的人群向他传来。

“把他交给我。”

纲吉抬起头，勉强用余光看清男人的脸：Reborn。一阵没来由的心虚中断了先前熊熊燃烧的斗志，下一秒，他便被拉扯着粗暴地推出酒店大门，七手八脚塞进一辆轿车后座。Reborn没多时也坐进了驾驶室。两人沉默一阵，车内忽然响起打火机擦着的声音，随即亮起香烟末端的一点火星。纲吉抱膝蜷缩着等头脑冷静了一些，直起身一把抓住后座上的头枕，大声质问起任务的真实内容。Reborn深深吸了几口烟，投向远处的目光怅然而凝重。

“你不知道……那个老头只是动动嘴皮就能让彭格列就地解体。”

“可是我们也有我们能够做到的事。”

“黑手党的行动在现实中其实十分有限。”

“Reborn，你怎么了？”纲吉皱了皱眉，“这些根本不像你会说的话。”

“那是因为你还没有足够的时间和经验去了解这个世界的运作模式。况且，他们这次动了真格，事情从一开始就不在我们的掌控范围之内。”

“那个男人说‘不是他就是你’是什么意思？”

“选择接下这项任务的是骸——在知道军方铁定要找一个替罪羊之后。”

“替罪羊？”

“伊万，那个科学家，曾经在史蒂文斯上校的军团效力，秘密开发生化武器、进行不能见光的人体实验。艾斯托拉涅欧家族是伊万的一个隐藏据点，家族为他提供实验品和现有技术，而他又用在军队里贩卖武器获得的利润反过来资助艾斯托拉涅欧制作特殊子弹。史蒂文斯上校最近为了晋升国防部部长，担心伊万的事情一旦曝光必然会给他的职业生涯造成致命打击，所以才决定将他灭口。但伊万在军界以及政界除他以外还有别的靠山，上校于是才决定借黑手党之手秘密将他清除。”

“太卑鄙了……要彭格列为那种禽兽不如的人的过错背黑锅。”

“他们原本要伪装成黑手党之间的打击报复。上校向高层点名要求的是你，但是被骸拦了下来。至于理由，我想你比我更清楚。”

“怎么会这样……开玩笑的吧……”

纲吉痛苦地扯住自己的头发。他现在唯一能够做出的反应是拜托Reborn把车开得快一点，他必须要在无理的悲剧发生前赶到骸身边。他突然开始痛恨起自己，但Reborn所说的情况仔细想想确实不是他一个人能够扭转的。就算他从一开始就知道真相，黑手党同军阀之间也根本没有较量的余地，因为那相当于国家的命令——一辆救护车忽然从他们身后呼啸而过，刺耳的鸣笛声响彻夜空。不远处正对教堂的那座酒店的大门前已经聚集满了警员和记者。伊万的尸体被医疗队抬上担架。Reborn把车停进转角的一条黑黢黢的街巷，阴郁地说了一句：“我们来迟了。”

纲吉从车上跳下来直奔教堂顶楼。他在那条长长的生锈的楼梯上不知道摔了几跤；膝盖和脚踝嗑破了皮，过快的心跳令他头晕目眩。他想跑得再快一点，可是双腿仿佛灌了铅似地拖拽着他，伴随一股来自残酷现实的浩瀚又悲伤的不可抗力。焦躁的心绪几乎令他产生恐怖的幻听，整个世界变成了黑白颠倒的一副诡异的图景：什么是正义，什么是邪恶，什么是爱，什么是信仰……一切仿佛都被名为权利的那只无形的巨手牢牢扼制。肮脏的不是世道，是本能地去追随权利的人心。军人也是人，黑手党也是人。没有谁是无辜的，没有谁能被公平对待……

然而当纲吉踏上最后一节台阶，耳边所有的杂音戛然而止。教堂的顶楼寂寥空旷。他喘着粗气，胸口闷痛，双手撑在膝盖上勉强平复呼吸。巨大的苦楚笼罩着他的灵魂，即将为他揭开生命的启示：那副来福枪依旧架在护栏边缘，而六道骸静静躺在一旁，鲜血从他的后脑勺一点点蔓延开来，淌进粗糙地面上一丝丝细小的裂缝。纲吉只感觉眼睛一阵发涩，想哭又哭不出来，却从干燥的喉咙里发出断断续续的呜咽。他在骸身边跪下，膝盖浸润在冰凉的血泊中。但是当他用手抚摸他的脸，那具身体余温尚存。

手机忽然从裤袋里滑落，纲吉只用余光匆匆扫了一眼亮起的屏幕上的消息推送。但是当他看到发件人时，猛地抓起手机点开收件箱——六道骸在二十分钟前给他发送了一条消息，大概因为那时候在车上同Reborn谈话，所以没能听见提示音。

「今晚的星空很美。」

纲吉霎时间泪如雨下。刚刚那些憋闷在胸中、被恐惧和愤怒所压抑的情感在此刻宛如决堤一般一股脑奔涌而出。那个人连到生死关头的求生欲都是那么淡薄，仿佛活着就是为了等待这样一个能够痛痛快快了却过往的机会。他没有向他求救，也没有向任何人控诉世道的不公。纲吉觉得骸真的是一个不近情理又冷酷无情的人，可是又没有让他觉得自己对他的爱不值一提。并非他所深爱的男人不值得被爱，而是那具容器根本没法被用爱意或任何介质填满。六道骸的灵魂是一个无底洞般的深渊：包罗万象，连光也无法逃离。可是他自己却早已在生存的重力中丧失。

夜风一阵紧过一阵，眼泪很快便在脸颊上干涸。纲吉在骸身边躺下，模糊的视野中映出无垠的令人晕眩的星空。曾经想要抱着骸一遍遍重申爱他的那股冲动已经消失得无影无踪，因为失去的痛苦远比想象中沉重。他失去的不仅仅是一个人，也是苦恋着他的自己的一部分。那份爱被硬生生割裂了出去，化作鬼魅般的残影漂浮在他与骸共享的那一片死亡的虚空。

天幕倾斜，无数星星似乎在向他摇摇欲坠——然而什么也没有发生。滑出云层的一轮皓月被教堂的尖顶刺穿，不偏不倚钉在中天。万物隐于光中，唯有永远回不去的昨日。


End file.
